When the electron density map of the acid protease from Rhizopus chinensis becomes available, an attempt will be made to interpret this in molecular terms. A search will be made for suitable inhibitors to reveal the location and stereo chemistry of the active site. Experiments will be designed to reveal the mechanism of action of the enzyme.